Ice cubes
by Lydia Deetz
Summary: The heat of the Nevada desert is getting to Soul and Maka, making them short tempered and they have a little fight. One shot, Smutty. A juicy Lemon for all of you Soul-Maka fans


"Are you going to take that off already?" Soul asked.

Maka stared at him, her cheeks completely red, her palms and underarms sweaty as she nearly tripped over the small coffee table of their living room.

"What?" she asked.

"Its too hot, you look like your cooking alive in those uniforms." He stated, addressing her long white jacket and shirt.

She signed and sat next to him on the sofa, spreading her limbs across the pillows and low table.

It was one of the hottest days in the year, a scorching heat of the Nevada dessert, with a hot and humid breeze that made everyone tired and annoyed.

"Yeah, your right, I'll just put them back on later for the mission" she said and started to take off her coat, then unbutton the fitted blouse of her uniform, that by now clang to her body. She was left in her short skirt and small spaghetti tank top. She took off her boots and socks, then lay back on the sofa, spreading her arms again.

"You'll do that, I'm going to this mission in my underwear" Soul said.

Maka giggled and looked at him. He was sprawled on the couch in a similar way to her, long legs and arms in every direction like he didn't know where to place them. His chest heaved up and down slowly, the abs on his stomach moving with his breath, every part of him was glistening a bit from the thin coat of sweat. He was like a statue of a thin and lean Greek god, except for the red with black music notes boxers he wore.

_'He should not walk around the apartment like that'_ her mind told her as she though of how it would feel to touch his chest or arms. But she couldn't comment on his attire out load, since they always walked around the house like this during the super hot summer days. When they were young it was innocent enough, both of them looked almost alike, except for soul's broader shoulders, and there was no reason to hide their bodies from one another. She had no breasts anyways. She couldn't help but feel a pinch at her heart; her breasts were not much bigger then before, only small mound of flesh with now bigger nipples. Her waist has gotten a bit rounder, but she still looked rather boyish, even in her short mini skirt.

And nothing changed; they still had no real reason to hide their bodies from one another. He knew every nook and cranny of her form, and he even bathed her after several fights, when she was too sore to move. So she ignored her hormones and let herself feel comfortable, letting her head lean backwards and her eyes close.

"Soul…." She whined.

Soul knew where this was going when she made that sound. _She wantes something_.

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice slightly annoyed.

"Can you get me a glass of water, please?" she said pleading.

"And what's wrong with your legs?" he retorted.

"pleeeease?" she begged.

"argh" he growled.

She turned her body to face him, looking at him with a sad puppy face she saved for special occasions.

Soul simply stared at her for a moment. She was not playing fair. The simple act of turning to the side proved to be a malicious act. Her hands slumped to the side, subsequently moving her breasts a bit closer together while her top moved to the side too, showing what little cleavage she had, while still sticking to the rest of her body. Her lower body also turned, making him stare at the voluptuous shape her body made, like a guitar. "Please?" she begged again and Soul got up fast, walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

'God, God! I hope she didn't see that. '_Walking around in nothing but boxers was a terrible idea_' he looked down at the large tent that rose in his panties. He shoved his entire body into the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water and an ice cubes tray, hoping that the chill would cool his hard member into submission. '_Think about nasty things… Maka's dad - he's going to kill you for thinking like this of his daughter, the kishin, professor Stein dissecting the small bunny during class…_' The last one did the job, as he opened the cupboard and got two tall glasses, filled them and walked back to the sofa.

He handed her one glass and stared blankly as she drank the whole glass in three long gulps, leaving the two ice cube chattering in the see through material. Soul sat next to her and downed his glass with vigor. He looked at her again, and regretted it at once. The ice cubes that before rested in the glass now lay in her hands, moving along her chest at a slow pace. The cubes slowly melted away, living a wet trail on her skin. She looked at him.

"What?" he asked, the blush now clear on his face.

"Can I have your ice cubes?" she asked nicely.

"No" he said, taking his own ice cubes and setting them on his chest like she did. The coldness felt nice, and not looking at her was the key to avoid another hard on.

"Come on, please?"

"No" he insisted.

"Soul, stop being so stubborn" her hand reached for his, trying to grab the ice by force.

"Cant you take 'no' for an answer?" he tried to wriggle his way out of her grasp.

"No" she said.

"Well, tough" he let his tongue out, a bit of drool on the side of his mouth.

"Soul, give me just one!" she now yelled.

"Nope" he simply said, calm.

And with that she jumped on him and hit him on the head.

"Are you mad? Stop it!" he yelled, trying to fling her off of him.

"That's because you are a terrible gentleman!" she yelled, one hand hitting him on the head, while the other tried to grab the slippery cube, and when failing – going for a book.

"Who said I was a gentleman?" Soul said and grabbed her arm, '_if she gets a book I'm done for', _he thought. He got up so he could use his body weight against her and held her in place on the sofa.

"You should be!" she yelled.

"And you are not acting like a lady! Stop hitting me!" he demanded as the on hand that was not under his control continued to hit him on the head.

"Are you going to give me the ice?" she asked, her free hand now tugging at his white hair.

"No way" and with that he grabbed the last piece that didn't melt away and popped it in his mouth, right in front of her face. The surprised and angry look she gave him was worth it. He couldn't help but laugh.

Definitely a wrong move.

Maka freed her hand, and struggled more then before, now fueled with anger and the maddening heat of mid day. He tried to fight her off but only managed to get them tangled together more, his sweaty arms now grabbing whatever part of her he could, to try and keep her in place. His face turned red even more when could see down her top, and her long legs brushed against his, again, hardening member. He had to stop this soon, and got the chance when she tried to push him off with both hands on his chest. He grabbed each hand in his and pinned each to the side, one above her head, and the other at the side of her body. Their lower parts were tangled, legs in legs, half his weight leaned on her, his face an inch from her when he grunted finally in victory.

Both of them were out of breath when he asked: "are you done?"

Maka looked up at him. She was dazzled. In her rage and anger she misplaced the way the situation would go. She thought he would take a punch or two, and then go and get her a glass full of ice in his usual submissive way. But instead he lay above her, each of her hands trapped in his, breathing hard on her, sweaty, hot and sexy. She blushed crimson as the fury faded and she stared at the practically naked weapon above her. His chest heaved up and down quickly, the long scar on his chest moving with each breath, and she remembered how hard that chest was when she touched it just a second ago while trying to push him away. Since when was he so broad and big? His muscles flexed while he tried to hold her still. She suddenly wanted to break free so she could touch those muscles, not hit him. Only then did her gaze move up to his neck, jaw, nose, and then his blood red eyes, looking straight into hers. She didn't know how to read this look he gave her. His face was so close that his breath tickled her lips and she opened her mouth to talk, but no words came out.

Soul was so freaking turned on right now. This little rumble turned out to be a little rougher then he had in mind when he grabbed her arm at first. He didn't calculate her hands touching him, the feel of skin against skin as she wriggled beneath him, or the way she looked him in the eye now. Was she mad at him? Was she a bit turned on as he was? There was no way this didn't faze her at all. Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing heavy, from either the physical effort or the rush of emotions. Either way – he was too close. He felt like he was going to burst at any second from the terrible heat, now caused by her heated flesh and not the scorching breeze from the open window. He stared her straight in the eyes, not sure what to do. Then she parted her lips, and that all it took. His eyes saw the little movement of her soft rosy lips and he was in a trance. He let his head get closer, his lips hovering over hers, feeling her sweet breath on his, and then he leaned all the way and kissed her. His eyes closed, and he concentrated on feeling her soft thin warm lips move against his, parting and covering his lower ones as his parted as well, giving way for his still cold tongue to glide over her tongue that he definitely didn't expect to meet so eagerly against his.

And with that second, the kissed changed from sweet and soft to a heated frantic grab of hands and lips and legs. Every place her fingers touched, they met sweat sticky skin. But instead of feeling disgusted by that, she was turned on even more. His musky smell invaded her nose, her mind pulled into a frenzy of sensations she only had in her wettest dreams. She pulled him closed, her body rose to try and cling to him more, if that was possible. then something hard was against her center and she groaned into his mouth.

He groaned into her mouth in return and grind himself against her. She started it, the little devil, and there was no possible way in hell to hide the enormous boner he had with the flimsy piece of fabric that he called boxers, anyways.

He left her mouth to kiss and nip at her neck and left ear. His lips wet as he nibbled on her ear lobe and grind against her, as he heard Maka mouth his name ever so slowly "Soul…. Ah…." his erection twitched. That was the most erotic thing he ever heard in his life. He let his lips make their way down her neck as his hand already cupped her small left breast through her too tight top that clanged to her skin. He felt her nipple harden at his touch and moved the fabric up, finally his mouth reaching her soft mounds as he eagerly sucked the right nipple.

Everything felt too hot. She felt like she was going to burst at any given moment. She always lusted over soul, she always wanted him to do this, but for all this to happen all at once – she was so wet and aroused that she though, hell, she knew, that if he was going to keep grinding against her like that, and sucking on her nipples like a starving child – she was going to come gloriously. This tight ball was forming in her lower belly, tightening and pulling and tickling. It had to be relived soon. Did he even realize what he was doing to her? She grabbed a fist full of his white hair as he moved from one nipple to the other, nipping a bit harder on this one with his shark like teeth. How did he manage not to bite her until she bled? She knew how sharp his teeth were. Those were deadly. How did he even manage to kiss her with those? She pulled on his hair to bring him to face her, only to pull him into a searing kiss of tongues and saliva. He grazed her lower lip and she tried to do the same to him, failing miserably, until she bit him with more force. He groaned again, and moved to bite her neck hard. That was going to leave a mark, she noted as she arched her neck back, giving him more room.

"_How far would we go with this_?" Maka signed in her mind, not caring in the least how far, as long as it meant having a sweet release of this horrible and wonderful sensation in her tummy. She couldn't believe it herself when her hand guided his fingers down her body, to rest against her heated core, through the light fabric of her underwear, since her skirt did nothing to shield the area from him.

Soul was so happy he was going to die. Or was he already dead? her hand led his hand into the most sacred of places on her body, he felt the wet cloth under his fingers. He wandered for a second if this was sweat or something else. He pressed his fingers to her, hoping to god he was doing this right. Maka let out a load moan, the loudest she let out so far – he was doing this fine, if not great, he reassured himself "_its like playing the Piano, just keep a rhythm_" moving his finger in circular manner, and then up and down against the little nub he felt there. With each second she grew closer, her hands now latching onto him, making him try in an impossible way to concentrate on moving both his fingers on her and his tongue in her mouth in a circular motion. All the small noises she was making were driving him crazy. He craved his own release, the sensations building up from the friction against his member so far. All she had to do was stroke him there once and he would probably come all over her, Gods that would be a sight! To see her like that. But he had to wait; cool men make their women happy and content. So he wouldn't stop until he saw a grin plastered on that sweaty face of hers. He moved his hand under her white cotton panties, now soaked and sticky like everything else, and placed a finger over her opening. She was so slick and wet that he had no problem inserting his finger slowly into her warm body. He could feel her stretch and squeeze as he inserted a second finger, wondering if and how his larger member would ever enter into his small and delicate looking Meister. His thumb never left the small bundle of nerves as his gifted fingers made their way in and out of her, sliding against a specific spot that made her shudder. Maka buried her head in the crook of his neck as her orgasm came over her in waves, making her shake and stretch her long legs. She stopped breathing, only to start breathing very heavily, panting small, incoherent syllables with each breath. She was the most beautiful thing he ever saw, with messy hair, sticky body, wet crotch and still completely dressed, only none of her clothes did anything to hide her crucial body parts, shaking under his ministrations. His erection twitched and moved, but he ignored it – kissing her instead. She looked at him sleepily and signed in a content voice. That was what he wanted to hear from her, he didn't need release as much as he needed reassurance from her. His ego swelled and he was happy. Even though he seemed to ignore it, his member has not been forgotten by Maka, now laying her hand on it through his boxers, and very gently giving it a stroke. It was not enough like he thought prior. If he was going to come next to her, because of her – he wanted more, much more. He wasn't sure if he should have taken off his boxers himself when he felt her small hand sneak inside them from the top, over the elastic. He took a quick inhale and closed his eyes. Her hand was softer then he anticipated. He was used to her hands holding his long scythe shaft in a hard, decisive manner and force. But this was gentle, indecisive brush, that even though her hands were coarse – it felt like a feathery touch. She got a bit bolder with her hand when he kissed her passionately, moving it up and down, a little slick from a drop of pre-cum. Soul couldn't help but moan. He knew it wasn't cool of him, he tried holding his breath. But every time her hand slides down his shaft he found himself making a sound. And then Maka shifted, her mouth leaving his. Only to set her soft rosy lips on his member instead. The sound soul made at that – was anything but cool.

Maka blushed as soul grunted loudly his approval at her latest action, covering the head of his penis with her lips and swirling her tongue around it. She was turned on all over again by the thought of having him shudder and come hard like she did a few minutes ago. She then tried to let his member inside her mouth as much as she possibly could, and engulf him in her wet mouth. He was a sight to behold – tense muscles, gleaming skin, white hair like a halo around his head, and a stone hard member. She could feel how hot he was, the pulsing under her hands, her fingers moved along a bulging vein that seemed to have a hard time holding in place with all the pressure that one organ had to endure. She never tough it could be this big or hard. was it always like this and she just didn't look at his lower part enough? She continued with vigor, suckling on the head while her hand covered the part her mouth couldn't fit.  
Soul couldn't help but bend at her, trying to get a better look to keep as a memory, as her signature pigtails dangled up and down with her head. He was getting close; his body was on fire, this whole thing was far too much "Maka! Ah- I'm gonna'" he thought warning her was the least he could do, since getting Maka Chopped for this was not appealing as an after orgasm entertainment. But she didn't stop, if anything she sucked harder, and then released, letting her hand continue – then he let go. The feeling crashed into him, his toes curling and his head laid back as he came, letting out another groan. His member – still standing, continued to spray a white substance all over her chest, hand and arm, until it only twitched slightly in between her fingertips. He looked down to see Maka covered in his cum, but thank heavens he somehow missed her face. She looked up, a small shy smile on her face. He bended and grabbed her chin, kissing her. He was even hotter than before, and she was a mess. They both lay back, in each others arms and breathed, still hot and sweaty from the heat – but much less annoyed by it.

"Now, will you get me another Ice cube?" Maka sighed, her mouth in a sly smile.

"As many as you like" he turned and kissed her.

* * *

Yes, smutty and sticky, just the way we like it!

If you liked this, and would like to read more – comment and review please!

I would love to hear your opinions~

Deetz


End file.
